1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to valves and, more specifically, to a governor valve for preventing over-pressurization of a closed system. The governor valve includes a one-way intake valve for increasing the pressure within a closed system. The governor valve also incorporates a release valve having means for assigning a desired maximum pressure. When the closed system is pressurized to the level equal to the desired maximum pressure, the release valve will open, thereby preventing over-pressurization of the closed system beyond the desired maximum pressure. In addition, the user may elect to reduce the pressure by manipulating the release valve to a lower desired maximum pressure, thereby causing the release valve to open and release air until the new desired maximum pressure is reached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other tire valves designed for regulating pressure. Typical of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,015,623, 4,805,681, 5,029,604, 5,054,511, 5,694,969, 6,142,168, and 6,302,138. While these inventions may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.